Gabe J Whodabomb VS evil woman
Gabe J. Whodabomb VS Evil Woman Gabe J. Whodabomb is well known for fighting the dastardly Evil Woman. Gabe fights Evil Woman alongside his ally, who is also his mom. Only a few known photos exist of the battle, and they are very emotional. Gabe J Whodabomb is captioned as "Gabe," evil woman is captioned as "you," and Gabe's mom is captioned as "Gabes mom" The Beginning of the Battle Before this photo was taken, Evil Woman had been attacking Gabe J. Whodabomb furiously, which is why Gabe is seen saying "no more!" Blood can be seen on Evil Woman's fists and Gabes face. Evil woman is seen with pink hair, while Gabe's hair is a light brown color. Gabe transforms In this photo, Gabe J. Whodabomb becomes a "green angry monster," possibly out of rage. Gabe is seen yelling "U ARE A BULLY I DON'T LIKE BULLIES," which furthers the theory that Gabe transformed out of pure anger. Evil woman is obviously frightened by this, and shouts the phrase "uh oh!" Evil Woman strikes back In this photo, Evil Woman uses her most deadly attack onto Gabe J. Whodabomb. This attack turns Gabe into a helpless baby who can do nothing but cry and beg for mercy. Evil Woman is seen telling Gabe to "Shut an the heck up." Gabe calls for an ally In this photo, Gabe J. Whodabomb calls for one of his allies to help him defeat this powerful foe. Evil Woman is very smug and declares that gabe is a liar. Gabe looks very upset in this photo, which may be why he is calling for his greatest ally. The battle looks up for Gabe In this photo, Gabe J. Whodabomb becomes very powerful, with the help of his Mom. He enters a new form, with a black cape and blinding yellow light surrounding him. Evil Woman screams for mercy and can be seen crying. Gabe wields a powerful staff, who's origins are unknown. Gabes mom arrives In this photo, Gabe's mom arrives on the scene, wearing a red cape. Gabe and his mom team up to perform a powerful attack on Evil Woman, which is never seen because it was too powerful for a camera to pick up. Gabe states: "Lets get em mom!" Gabe's mom responds with "Ok Gabe!" Evil Woman has more tears than before on her face and is screaming "NO!!!!!!!!!!" The battle concludes In the final known photo, Gabe is seen celebrating his victory with his mom. Gabe is smiling while performing a very EPIC dab. Gabes mom says "Good ridenc," which most likely means "Good Riddance." Gabe shouts unintelligible nonsense, with no known translation. Evil Woman is in a grave marked "RIP BIG SMELLY." Trivia * When Gabe enters a new form because of his mom, some random green letters are written on him. The letters are as follows: a i sur ve chil. It is unknown what this means * From image 4 onwards, Evil Woman bears the face of a man. It is unknown how, or when this happened. * Gabe's Mom bears a uncanny resemblance to Krypto the Superdog. However, Gabe has stated in an interview that his mother has the power to shape-shift, so she is not actually Krypto.